Ninja Sentai Kakuranger
o was Toei Company Limited's eighteenth production of the Super Sentai television series. Certain action footage from this series was used in the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the brief Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers mini-series. Plot 400 years ago, the ninja and the Youkai had a great war. The legendary Sarutobi Sasuke and other four ninja sealed the Youkai Commander Nurarihyon and all his Youkai energies away in a cave protected by the "Seal Door". In the present, the only surviving Youkai, Kappa, tricks Sarutobi Sasuke and Kirigakure Saizo's descendants, Sasuke and Saizou, into releasing the Youkai by opening the "Seal Door". Now these two, joined by three other descendants of the great ninja, become the Kakurangers to fight the Youkai with the aid of the Three God Generals. Characters Kakurangers "We'll cut down evil without people knowing!!! Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Arrives!!!" ".....Judgment!!!" Arsenal *Doron Changers *Secret Sword Kakuremaru *Kakulasers **Laser Knives *Shinobi Knuckles **Red Slicer **White Beak **Blue Shot **Yellow Claw **Black Bow *Kakuranger Ball *Thunder Sword Hikarimaru Vehicles *Nekomaru *Shark Machines/Shark Driver **Shark Bleeder **Shark Launcher **Shark Slider Three God Generals *(Super) Muteki Shogun **Giant Beast General Red Saruder ***Beast General Fighter Battle Saruder **Giant Beast General White Kark ***Beast General Fighter Battle Kark **Giant Beast General Blue Logan ***Beast General Fighter Battle Logan **Giant Beast General Yellow Kumard ***Beast General Fighter Battle Kumard **Giant Beast General Black Gammer ***Beast General Fighter Battle Gammer *Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru *(Super) Kakure Daishogun **Super Stealth Beast God Saruder **Super Stealth Beast God Kark **Super Stealth Beast God Logan **Super Stealth Beast God Kumard **Super Stealth Beast God Gammer Allies *Announcer (1-39) *Sandayuu Momochi (1-31) *Hakamenrou (31-53) *Reika (25) *Tarou & Jirou (26-53) *Bun (26-53) "In the name of Heaven, we will punish you!" *Punishment Sailor Sisters (35) **Yukiyo **Tsukiyo *Zashiki-warashi (18) *Gali (28-29) *Past Rangers ** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman ** Choujin Sentai Jetman ** Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger The Youkai Army Corps *Nurarihyon (1) *Daimaou (23-53) *Young Noble Junior/Gasha Skull (14-31) *Prof. Yugami (12-31) *Nue (27-29) *Daidarabotchi (50) *Yama-uba (50-52) *Flowery Kunoichi Team (15, 16 & 20-53) **Ayame/Blue Sweet Flag **Sakura/Pink Cherry Blossom **Suiren/Green Water Lotus **Yuri/Orange Lily **Ran/Purple Orchid *Dorodoros Minor Youkai *Kappa (1-2, 12, 53) *Rokurokubi (1-2, 53) *Oboroguruma (3, 12, 53) *Azukiarai (1, 3-4, 12, 34, 53) *Nurikabe (1, 5-6, 12, 34, 39) *Mokumokuren (1, 5-6, 12, 39, 53) *Gakisuki (6-7, 53) *Bakeneko (8) *Oonyuudou (Movie) **Hitotsume Kozou Brothers (Movie, 53) *Dorotabou (3-4, Movie, 9) *Konakijiji (10, 34) *Shirouneri (3-4, Movie, 11, 53) *Tengu (12) *Kanedama (13, 53) *Keukegen (3-4, Movie, 14, 34, 53) *Shuten Douji Brothers (15-16, 53) *Amikiri (3-4, Movie, 17, 53) *Tsuchigumo (19, 53) *Sarugami (21) *Enraenra (22) *Umibozu (23, 53) *Ittan-momen (25) *Kasabake (26) *Nuppefuhofu (32, 53) *Amanojaku (33) *Sunakake Babaa (34, 53) *Kamaitachi (35) *Bakuki (36, 53) *Karakasa (37, 53) *Ushioni (38, 53) *Noppera-bo (39, 53) *9-Tailed Kitsune (40) *Lantern Novice (41, 53) *Daradara (42-44) *OuMukade (45, 53) *Mujina (46, 53) *Kasha (47, 53) *Yuki-Onna (48) *Bimbogami (49, 53) *Onbu-Obake/Onbu-Gear (Ohranger vs. Kakuranger) Super Sentai World *Emperor Daidas *Daidas' Generals **Zaigan **Bango **Damaru *Monsters **Soger **Irubaru *Foot Soldiers **Batzler Soldiers (Fiveman) **Grinam Soldiers (Jetman) **Golem Soldiers (Zyuranger) **Cotpotros (Dairanger) **Dorodoros (Kakuranger) Trivia *The name Kakuranger is derived from "kakure" (隠れ) which translates as "to hide." *''Super Sentai World'' has the fourth largest amount of rangers gathered together. The largest amount was in the opening of'' Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' in which almost 182 rangers (the first 34 teams with 15 Sixth Rangers) appeared, the second was the special episode of Turboranger with 53, while the third amount appearing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai with 33, with 25 of them being Red Rangers. Ironically, 16 of them appeared in the other 2 specials with the Turboranger special featuring 11 (Battle Japan to Red Turbo) and 5 in Super Sentai World (Five Red to Ninja Red). *This is the only post-''Bioman'' series where the full name of the team is not pronounced with the title. Instead, the opening title is contained in the opening lyrics of the theme, where they are only called the "Kakuranger" (more akin to pre-Bioman series Goggle V and Dynaman) Episodes Category:Sentai Season * Category:Mystic Arms